


Improving: Christmas Short

by Dr_J33



Series: Danganronpa: Hearts and Hope [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece I wrote for Christmas. Set after the events of improving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improving: Christmas Short

Souda finished tying the bow on the present in front of him. It was Christmas time and Souda was preparing to visit Koizumi at her cabin.

"Hope she likes it," muttered Souda.

Souda slipped on a coat and a scarf before picking up the present and walking out the door.

\------

Koizumi looked out her window, it was snowing on the Jabberwock islands, a truly unusual event. 

"How is it even snowing here?" Thought Koizumi. 

She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"And cold now that I think about it..." 

She heard a knocking on her door.

"Oh that must be Kazuichi," 

Mahiru approached the door and opened it standing on the other side, also shivering was Souda.

"H-Hey Mahiru..." Greeted Souda. "Can I c-come in?" 

"Sure, but I doubt it'll be much of an improvement from outside," 

Souda stepped in and set his present on the table.

"You weren't kidding," Said Souda "It's freezing in here," 

"Was your cabin like this?" Asked Koizumi.

"Now that I think about it... Yeah," 

Koizumi's eyes shifted around the room.

"You know the main building has a fireplace..." Began Souda.

"Are you suggesting that we exchange gifts in the hotel lobby?" Asked Koizumi.

"Its that or we could huddle around my blowtorch for warmth,"

"Why do you even have... You know what, thats a good idea," 

Koizumi grabbed a coat that was lying on her bed and Souda grabbed his present. 

"Let's get out of this cold," 

\----

The couple made their way past the snow into the lobby of the hotel, thankfully the fireplace was already on and the room was warm.

"This is so much better," said Koizumi.

They hung their coats up and sat down.

"Ladies first," said Souda.

He handed his present to Koizumi.

"I made it myself," added Souda.

Koizumi unwrapped the gift. Inside was some kind of tripod-like device with a suction cup on the back.

"What is it?" Asked Koizumi. 

"Its a mount for your camera," replied Souda. "You can stick it on the wall, kinda like a security camera," 

"Thats interesting," said Koizumi. "So I can take pictures from different angles. Thanks,"

Koizumi handed Souda her gift and he unwrapped it. Inside was a new tool belt.

"I can always use one of these," said Souda. 

Souda noticed a large circular pocket on the belt.

"Thats an odd looking pocket though..." 

"Actually thats a cup holder," said Koizumi.

Souda's eyes widened.

"Now you can carry a bottle of soda around when-"

Koizumi was interrupted by Souda oulling her into a tight hug.

"I love you soo much right now!" 

Koizumi smiled and returned the hug.

"Love you too Kazuichi..." 

At that momen the lobby door opened and Hinata walked into the room.

"Oh hey guys-" 

"Hinata your killing the mood," said Koizumi bluntly.

"Oh, sorry..."

"Its okay," added Souda "Just... You know," 

"Right," 

Hinata left the lobby.

"Merry christmas Mahiru..." 

"You too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> I'm thinking about ideas for my next story. A sequel to Improving revolving around Peko and Fuyuhiko is possible, but I also want to do Hinanami as well. We'll see.


End file.
